The Day Everybody Lost Their Magic
by DragonFruitKiss
Summary: This is a crack fic how DotA 2 characters lost all their magic and how they react to that. From Anti-Mage's point of view. This is supposed to be funny and nothing serious. Updating really slowly but it's not dead! T because of swearing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi! This is my first written story ever. Sorry about incorrect grammar or any other mistakes. English is not my first language but if you wish and have time you can point out my mistakes and I'll try to learn from them and correct them. This story is supposed to be a joke just to play with the idea how would everybody react if they lost their magic. Characters will be OOC for sure so sorry about that. Ideas are very welcome. :) I will use characters' real names. If you are not familiar with them, you can check them at the bottom cause I will wrote them there.

Please enjoy! :)

I don't own any of the DotA 2 characters! They belong to Valve.

...

 **The Day Everybody Lost Their Magic**

Chapter 1. The Morning

Magina woke up to loud noises and his door being slammed open. He startled opening his eyes to see really pissed off looking Lina coming to the room shouting. Lyrai was tailing her looking paler than usual almost like she had seen a ghost. Behind them was more and more people coming, some were angry, some scared and some just really confused looking. _Oh man,_ Magina thought watching the chaos. _What a way to start a day._

"Magina you son of a bitch!" shouted Lina to his face. "What the hell have you done?!"

"You should better undo it quickly," added Rubick.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Magina said truly lost.

"You fucking took us our magic away!" Sven shouted enraged while some other people were also shouting things and curses to him.

"Huh?" was only thing Magina was able to say for a moment. "Wait, what? Are you saying that -" he wasn't able to finish before Demnok cut in.

"We can't use any of our magic spells or items that needs mana. None of us can," he said.

"And we are blaming you!" finished Kardel.

Magina sat there silently for a moment letting the info sink in. "So none of you can use magic?" he asked to be sure.

"No." "Fuck you." "That's what we said." and replies like that were the ones he got in response. Magina sat still few more seconds before he burst into laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed which only angered others more. "Oh my God! I can't believe this," he said between laughs. "You can't, haha, you can't use your magic! That's -" he was cut off when Sven hit him to head.

"Bastard! I knew it was you!" he said threateningly.

"Ouch! No no, I didn't do anything, I swear. If I had, I would be taking all the credit from it for sure." Magina said petting his hurting head. "Though I'm sure this will be the best day of my life! This is something I always wanted to happen and you deserve this." he continued and burst to laugh again. "Heck, now I want to party."

"I say we kill him anyway," said Strygwyr. "Let's spill his blood."

"Scorch 'em!" Lina said moving her hands as if throwing a ball of fire. When nothing happened she started screaming frustrated and angry, hit Magina to face and stormed away. Lyrai ran after her tears in her eyes.

"That's it!" Davion said and attacked on him others following his lead. No mercy was shown when they beat Magina to death to ease their aggression and to get even small satisfaction at this crazy day. Like it really mattered because he was going to revive anyway.

"Uh, guys. Do you think the respawn still works?" asked Raijin.

"Nah."

"How cares?"

"What ever."

"He should die."

...

Magina did respawn soon at the fountain. Even quick trip to death wasn't enough to take away his good mood. He was still amazed though. _How could have this happened?_ he thought. _Well no matter. I'm going to take everything out of it and enjoy._

He started walking back to the living blocks. On his way he got a reminder that people were pretty upset about things and place was in chaos. Many of his colleagues were walking around the yard and shouting to each other. Some were talking about it more matured manner and even comforting one another. It was obvious that no one was happy. No one except Anti-Mage. _Whoa. They aren't taking it lightly,_ he tried to blink closer to the bustling but wasn't able to. _Oh, right. This means me too. Hah, I'm more than glad to walk if others can't do their sick magic tricks._

He were walking across the yard when he heard sobbing. Turning his head he saw Lina and Lyrai sitting under a tree hugging each other. They were crying together and seeking for comfort. He could hear them speak between their sobs.

"But what do I do without fire? It's like I have lost a huge part of me. Fire - fire is my personality. I AM fire! But what am I now? It burns me. It hurts me. Now I'm nobody."

"I know, I know," Lyrai said wiping her sister's eyes. "It hurt me as much as it hurt you. I'm supposed to be ice but now it all has melted away. I feel so helpless. We have no powers, we are just normal people. How are we supposed to survive?"

"We will. Cause I'm not gonna give up! That's what they want. We need to stay strong and find the way to get our abilities back," Lina would have sounded more convincing if she hadn't been crying. "I will get the heat up again!"

Magina took a few steps closer. "See," he said to them. Girls lifted their gazes and a hostile spark lit in their eyes when they saw him, especially in Lina's eyes. "magic was the reason you couldn't stand each other. It separated you, tore you apart from each other. Now that it's gone you are immediately closer. This is good. Magic can only hurt you," he ranted.

Lina stood up, Lyrai close behind her, and she came closer with flaming eyes. "Shut up! I'll kill you. I will kill you with my bare hands. I'll -"

"But what if he didn't cause this?" reminded Lyrai carefully.

"I don't care if he did it or not!" shouted Lina. "He is still pissing me off and I'm not gonna tolerate it. I'll burn you, you bastard!"

"Easy there!" Magina said while backing off. "I didn't come to look for a fight," He didn't like fighting against girls. If it was his job, then of course he would do that but if he had a choice, he would rather not to.

He continued walking his way and he came close to Nortrom who was just standing and watching the disorder in front of him. Magina stopped his walking and Nortrom began to speak to him.

"Did you cause this?" he asked.

"No. I did nothing but I can't say this isn't making my day. Everything I ever imaged and it just happens like that. This has to be will of the gods' and spirits'," he answered.

"Hmm," was all the answer he got.

"How do you feel? Are you okay with this?" Magina asked. He liked Silencer. He seemed always to be reasonable and he was also working against magic. Their ways were just different since Nortrom used magic to silence magic. He on the other hand used his own physical power to fight mages and he burnt away their magic and hurt them via it. For the sake of his past he sought for his revenge against all mages. His mission was to kill them all and that way destroy all magic in the world. Magic was his greatest enemy and he didn't want to use it. Blink didn't count. Neither did Mana Void. Nor the magical items he used. Who really cares about those?

"My purpose is to silence them, answered Nortrom. "Now that they are like that permanently I have no work to do. Maybe I could have a vacation." That's why Magina liked him. He took everything so calmly and wasn't like those girls crying that they have no longer purpose in life. Silencer sighed. "I wish I could silence them for real now. I can't stand noise and they are all shouting."

"You're right. They should calm down and see the good in this situation," Magina said crossing his arms.

"I'm afraid they are unable to do that," Nortrom said before walking away leaving Magina standing alone.

Anti-Mage watched the bustle all around him again. Io was floating from place to place doing circles making that tingling voice all the time. He seemed to be in stress. Axe was roaring with his booming voice.

"Axe will kill the pitiful coward who did this! Axe will chop them to pieces!" he shouted swinging his axe around threateningly.

"How could you do this to me?!" Magina turned his head and saw Lyralei saying apparently to herself. "You have always been there for me but now you abandon me! Why? What did I do?" she yelled to air while looking to the sky. _Okay. She has gone completely nuts,_ Magina thought. "Why don't you blow now? Where is the wind that always carries me?" she continued on. _Oh right. She's talking to wind. I guess. Man these people are weird._

Suddenly a powerful gust of wind started blowing. It messed with Windranger's hair and clothes but the girl crossed her arms and closed her eyes stubbornly looking offended.

"Don't even try to appease me. Cause you know what?" she said opening her eyes and looking to the sky. "I don't care! Go ahead and leave me!" she said with raised voice. After one last powerful blow the wind stopped and the air turned still. That seemed to worry Rylalei. "No! Don't go! I was just being stupid!" she explained panic raising in her voice.

At this point Magina decided he had seen enough of that. He was starting to get hungry since he hadn't eaten anything this morning. Starting to head towards the hall where food was served, he passed through people receiving dirty looks and some insults. He didn't care. He has always been different, hating magic, and people has always looked at him like there was something wrong with him. But he wasn't the one thing wrong. It was in the world. The sickness called magic was poisoning the world and life itself. It was a tumour that needed to be cut out. And now finally someone or something has made their move. Magina didn't know if the world has been purified from magic fully or if this concerned only them but he didn't care. It was a step to better and healthier world and he was happy about that.

A heartstopping scream seemed to stop everybody from doing whatever they were doing and gather all attention. From the inside of a building run Invoker, Carl as they often called him, still screaming. Beautiful and charming as he always looked now he seemed to be horrified and out of his mind holding both of his hand on the sides of his head. There were no magic balls circling him.

 _Hah, the great Invoker is not that great anymore. Even though magic is my greatest enemy, Invoker is like the incarnation of that abomination. He deserves to suffer._

Carl stopped his screaming and running when he came outside. He scanned the area and locked his gaze to Magina. One was able to see the level of anger rose in Carl's features and he stormed in front of Magina.

"You!" he said. "What have you done?!" Hate flew from his every word and movement.

"Me? I did nothing," Magina said looking smug.

"You worthless piece of shit! You think I believe that?"

Magina couldn't held a wicked grin creeping to his face. _This is going to be so much fun,_ he thought.

…

Magina = Anti-Mage

Lyrai = Crystal Maiden

Kardel = Sniper

Demnok = Warlock

Strygwyr = Bloodseeker

Davion = Dragon Knight

Raijin = Storm Spirit

Lyralei = Windranger

Nortrom = Silencer

Carl = Invoker


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey! Wow, I already thought at some point that I'm never gonna continue this. But I'm glad I did! Hopefully someone likes it! Names of the heroes at the bottom.

* * *

"What is this?! What did you do?!" shouted Carl furious. He looked terrified with wide eyes and pale skin. There was no trace of his normal aura of grandness. He seemed to be lost. And mad.

Magina was showing a wide smile. He liked this new Invoker better or at least his distress was amusing. "I did nothing even though I would be happy to say I did but no. This is the will of gods. Would you finally see that even they despise magic and you. Magic is an abomination. This world will be freed from it and the ones like you!"

Carl was shaking slightly with all the emotions inside him. He bit his teeth hard together and had his hands curled into fists. "You are fricking idiot!" he spit out. "Even with all the time you have spent hunting mages, you know nothing about magic." If looks could kill (at least non-magicals) Magina would be dead. Carl stared at him for few seconds his gaze so powerful and full of anger and irritation. Even Magina couldn't make up a come back at the moment. Then Invoker turned around, took few slower steps and then ran away to the forest.

"Hah!" Magina then sneered. "That jerk. Serves him right."

Some people were talking quietly while the others were watching the situation still in silent. After a short moment they started to scatter.

 _Now breakfast,_ thought Magina and continued walking again. He had only taken three steps when he heard Akasha shouting. That's one person who's voice you will remember. It helps if you have died from it more than a few times.

Other people seemed to have also noticed that there was a conflict and they wanted to see it. Magina went also a bit closer and from behind Lucifer he saw Akasha shouting - not screaming at least yet - to Slithice who has also raised her voice.

 _Great. This never means anything good. If I were clever, I would plug my ears now. Besides who would heal my ears now that no one can use mag- No, I mean, potion would most likely work. Better that than some spells. Nobody needs magic._

"If you came here just to mock my voice, then you really should go before I make you suffer. It would be my pleasure," said Akasha clearly angry with her wings wide open and high which made her look more intimidating.

"Hah! As if I would waste my time on you. It just drives me mad when you are talking to yourself like 'Ooh Invoker, go on, drown your sadness to pain.' or 'I love it when you resist.' and 'Does this hurt?'! Even if that wasn't enough, you are also always acting like you were better than others because, oh right, you are 'a queen'!" Slithice ranted.

"Do you really think I care what you think of me?! Cause I don't! You think you can sing but there isn't anything exceptional in your singing. It's so boring everyone fell asleep. Oh, and at least I didn't fail my mission like some people did!"

 _I hate it when girls fight,_ Magina thought watching the situation. _I can't understand how they can make their fights often even more uglier if there isn't violence. Nice work digging all the dirt from each other's pasts._

"Really? You are really going to that? Agh, how I hate you!" Slithice was really losing her patience. "Besides, haven't you already got it through to your thick skull that my singing is powerful and serious magic and we have seen you lose to me often enough. Just, be gone!" she shouted. Then she took a breath and started singing her enchanted song.

Everyone immediately slammed their hands on their ears to escape from the singing - many of them swearing. _Shit,_ thought Magina plugging his ears quickly. _Wait a second,_ he realized moving his hands from his ears cautiously. Others seemed to have also remembered the situation. Slithice's song was echoing on the yard but there was no magic in it. Akasha laughed mockingly.

"Hah! That's just pathetic." she said over Slithice's singing. Siren had also realized her singing didn't have any effect. She was lowering her voice slightly blushing, frustrated and embarrassed.

Without a warning Akasha let out a hideous scream that split through the air and everyone plugged their ears again. Even without magic a terrible scream is always a terrible scream.

Ears ringing Magina followed what was happening. Akasha seemed pleased, like a cat after eating a gold fish, and was laughing quietly. Disruptor went to the two women and spoke.

"Hate to say it but without magic Akasha's scream is more effective than your singing. But now seriously knock it off! No more screaming or shouting or you are making me really mad." Akasha and Slithice looked at each other hatefully, even hissing. "And I believe that other people support me. You -"

He was cut off when Slardar suddenly sprinted to them. "I heard you singing and then her awful voice," he said to Slithice. "What did that bitch do now?" He took a defensive pose next to Naga and glared daggers at Queen of Pain.

"Nothing unusual," she answered bitterly. "I'm done here because I can't stand watching her irritating face any longer." After saying that Slithice turned around and slithered away. Slardar bit his teeth together, snarled to Akasha and slithered after her.

"Bitch," muttered Akasha before she too turned and went to different direction.

Nortrom came next to Disruptor. "Good job stopping their shouting," he said. "Akasha is way too noisy." He shook his head slowly.

"No problem. I did what needed to be done," Disruptor answered.

 _Those two are always a problem,_ thought Magina. _And everyone is now getting on each others nerves. Whatever, I'm hungry._

Magina's breakfast was again delayed when Tresdin walked in the middle of them vigorously as ever. She looked around sharing some glances with people around her. Everyone was looking at her, waiting and expecting her to do something. Then Tresdin started speaking her voice powerful and firm.

"Look at yourselves," she said with her authoritative voice having a small break in her speech. "This isn't how a true warrior acts. I know it's hard to be without magic but we can't fall into chaos or despair because of that! We are stronger than that! We are heroes who fight to death on daily basis. It has only been a few hours without magic and none of us know how long this will last. It might be hours, days or forever but we will survive. We can fight back and find the reason to this. Now isn't time to fight each other for puny reasons. We are strong and we are clever and we have to stay that way no matter how bad the situation looks!"

She stopped talking, watching everyone around her. They were letting her words to sink in watching each other quietly. Tresdin's speeches had a reputation between them. She didn't give them too often, only when necessary. Same couldn't be said about orders she were often giving to them, though. While those mostly annoyed them her speeches usually inspired them and couraged them.

 _I'm glad someone here brings some sense to this madness,_ Magina thought. He couldn't help feeling impressed by her words even if his aspect of life was different. But still he was irritated that they would want to get their magic back. _Idiots don't understand what's good for them. Maybe like this I don't have to kill them even if I'm sworn to kill all the mages._

"She is right." Magina turned his head and saw Traxex saying. "I believe we all want our magic powers back so we should be working together to accomplish that," she said with her calm voice. Agreeing mumble could be heard from the crowd.

"Tsk!" sounded Magina sharply, showing how he felt about this. All the heads turned to him and he walked away. He didn't care.

...

He did get his breakfast in the end but it was lunch time then. After breakfast he had spent many hours in the forest on his own, meditating like usual. He wasn't so sure anymore that the 'supposed to be best day ever' was the best. It has been a long day and he was tired.

He was heading back to base when he heard something moving near him that got his attention. _It might be a deer._ However, he liked to sneak up on them to improve his skills so he went closer. Then he saw all too familiar clothes. _Invoker,_ Magina thought stopping his sneaking and walking normally. _Maybe I can cheer myself up by annoying him. He walked towards him, a smirk growing to his face._

Sound of his steps seemed however alarm Carl. He startled and turned around quickly facing Magina who was around twenty meters away from him. Magina wasn't prepared to see what he did since Carl's eyes were red from crying and he looked miserable. Magina stopped, gaping at him really surprised and confused. Carl's eyes widened in horror and he went pale clearly not comfortable that someone saw him at his state. He snarled angrily and ran away his cape flying behind him.

Magina just stood there. He wasn't able to move and didn't know what to think.

So he went to the dining hall. It was quiet there because almost everyone was following the incidents outside and not all of them even ate there. In the room were Mangix, Abaddon, Ostarion, Techies and Shendelzare. They were just quietly sitting or eating there minding their own businesses.

 _Does Shendel look even gloomier than usual? Is that even possible?_ Magina thought briefly but didn't give it more thought. Everybody were in bad mood that day. He took some soup, bread and dried fruits for himself and started eating.

Magina was still distantly thinking of Vengeful Spirit and that the girl really needed help for her depression. However, he came aware of his surroundings when Kunkka and Jah'rakal stomped inside and made their way to Mangix. Magina listened their speaking.

"Hey Brewmaster, old pal!" greeted Jah'rakal all too cheerful. "Me and Kunkka were wondering how are you doing?"

Mangix raised his eyebrow, listening. "What do you two want? Spit it out."

"Okay, let's get straight to the point, shall we," said Kunkka. "You know with this shitty situation of ours everyone is quite pissed out and frustrated. And it's not like people want to go and have those fights we have for work. Fighting spirit is down-" he was interrupted by Troll Warlord.

"Even though everybody wants to rip each other's heads off."

"Yes, they want to kill because that's all we know about how to solve things. Anyway we were thinking… How about we had a good drinking party, hmm? People would relax and be happier for a while. I know you have lot of alcohol in storage. And other people also have some. So, what do you think? Kunkka asked, waiting for an answer.

"I must say I like the idea but it could lead to catastrophe," Mangix said, thinking about the idea.

"But now without our magic it cannot end that badly," Jah'rakal tried to convince him.

Not many seconds passed by, Brewmaster looking both of the other men. Then he nodded and said: "Sure, fine by me. I can sell some of my drinks and you can spread the word. How about tomorrow night? I should prepare some of my wines and ales."

"Great! Tomorrow it is," other two answered and then they stayed with Mangix joking something together. At that point Magina had already eaten and he headed to their training area. He always wanted to keep himself strong physically and mentally.

...

Not soon after he arrived there. It was a large area behind their living buildings. There were few halls for inside training but Magina liked to train outside if possible. He has planned to go to some sort of punch sacks but froze for a short while when he saw Davion punching and kicking furiously there. _Letting out some steam, I see,_ Magina thought eyeing him. Davion was good person so he went where he was. Perhaps he would want to train together.

"Hey! You ok?" Magina greeted walking closer to Davion.

"Have been better," Davion grunted in response. Anti-Mage didn't let that bother himself. Davion was a good guy. As good as a man using magic could be. He should even try to understand that losing all those powers wasn't so easy to get used to. At least he shouldn't rub it on Dragon Knight's face...

They started training together after Magina suggested it. They avoided the topic of that day's theme and chattered something related to moves or weather or things like that.

Without a warning Davion groaned and clutched his head with one hand and his chest with the other. Magina jerked out of his thoughts and asked his colleague if he was okay.

"Hey, what is it? You ok?" he asked taking careful steps towards Dragon Knight.

Davion was sweating and looking anxious. He straightened himself still hand on his temple. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered trying to sound normal but his voice was tired.

"What's wrong?"

"Nah, it's nothing for you to worry about," he answered. Then he looked at Magina straight in the eyes for a moment studying him as if deciding whether or not he would continue and say more. After a moment, too long for Maginas comfort, Davion took a breath and said with a serious and steady voice:

"It's because of I can't use magic."

Anti-Mage's eyes widened for a moment but they quickly narrowed with irritation. He had really got tired of that. "How could that be the reason?" he almost spit, frustrated.

Davion sighen. "You know my story, right." It was more a statement than a question. Anti-Mage nodded. "You can't understand what it's like when your blood burns in your veins. I'm no kidding. It burns a lot. I need to let the dragon within me free but I'm unable. Think it like if you were trapped inside a wrong body. You feel powerless. I feel caged."

Magina watched him in silence letting the words sink in. He took a breath, closed his eyes and then met Davion's gaze. "I don't know what I should say. You know I'm against magic but I don't wish you to feel uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" his eyes widened. "That's _little_ underestimating," Davion said now with a hint of growing anger in his voice.

"You don't understand," Magina said starting to turn away. "I'm done for the day."

"No, _you_ don't understand!" Dragon Knight almost shouted to him. "I lost my other half!"

Magina just kept walking away. However, he answered with his voice stern and calm. "Believe me. I know everything about loss."

...

Few hours later, a little before sunset, Magina was walking in the forest again. Normally he spent there many hours a day and that crazy day he wanted to have a moment of peace more than ever. Even if he loved mocking the others, it was exhausting. He had quickly stopped by the dining hall and now he had dried fruits, nuts and some bread in a small leather sac.

Anti-Mage was walking to one of his favourite places in the forest. It was little farther away but really beautiful. Now, gently bending branches away from his way, Magina walked to the bank of a small river. Vegetation was really rich and wonderful and the water was clean and fresh. Beautiful rays of lightning shined through leaves and danced on the water.

Magina took a deep breath of fresh air, smelling it. He started to head to his favourite meditation rock when he stopped abruptly after few steps.

"Aaw… You've got to be kidding me!" he muttered himself rolling his eyes. He wanted just a short moment of silence. Was that too much asked? Why, _why,_ he had to find Invoker of all the people sitting there. _On his rock!_ Magina wasn't pleased.

Carl was sitting on the rock, watching the water streaming before him. Or at least it first looked like that but then Magina realized it was more like he was just staring blankly in front of him. He had his hands in his lap, hair hanging down, straight. He looked really tired and his expression was distant. _How could he look so vulnerable?_ Magina wondered. _Wasn't he supposed to be the mighty Invoker?_

Anti-Mage walked closer to the pathetic man. "Why are you here?" he asked, startling Carl.

Carl quickly turned to look at him eyes widening. Then he bared his teeth, avoiding to look at Magina any longer he spat:

"For fucks sake, why do I have to see _you_ out of all people so many times during one day?!" He sighed then and continued with quieter voice. "I'm really tired and not in the mood of this shit right now, so why don't you just leave me alone. Or if you are here to mock me and laugh at me then get over with it." He stared the water.

Magina didn't know how to react. Sure he loved to tease him but at the moment he didn't feel like it. Instead he was interested. He didn't know why. Maybe he shouldn't be but he was. He wanted to talk to Carl even if it sounded absurd.

"Rough day, huh?" he asked quite neutral.

That made Carl to glance him, frowning. Then he lowered his head to look at his hands. "Like you need to ask," he answered irritated.

"You think I did it?"

"... Like you said, you would have took the credit."

Magina took a breath in and sat down few meters away from Carl. The said man glanced at him suspicious. Magina ignored that. "Have you spent the whole day in the forest?" he asked.

It took a moment for Invoker to answer. He was studying Magina, trying to figure out what he wanted. Then he answered cautiously. "Yes. So?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Magina asked holding out his small bag.

"I haven't really had the appetite," Carl answered sourly. He bit his teeth before sighing. Then he asked: "What do you have?"

"Dried fruits, bread and nuts."

Carl 'Hmphed' and reached to take the bag. He took out some bread and started eating it slowly. "What do you really want?" he asked between the bites.

"I don't actually know. You know, I have never seen you like this. It's very unlike you," Magina answered.

Carl freezed and looked at Magina confused and frowning. "The fuck do you care?" he asked sharply.

"I don't know. I shouldn't. Tell me how you feel." Magina was staring at Invoker sternly.

Invoker stared at him shocked. "Why the hell would I ever open to you?" he almost shouted.

"Why don't you try to convince me that magic isn't entirely bad thing or something," Magina suggested much calmer.

"No! No way! I have tried that hundreds of times before but not once have you listened. So why would you now? Why would I bother?" he exclaimed.

"Situation has changed. Right now you are not a threat. I could easily kill you but perhaps now that all magic is gone I don't need to. Maybe that's enough of punishment and justice."

Carl just sat there in silence. "Why don't you just kill me? Isn't that what you have always been dreaming of? Killing the most powerful mage in the world? Now is your chance. I'm nothing without magic," he said gloomily.

Magina frowned. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You only lost your magic. It could be much worse but you're acting like this. Like you have nothing left! You are so depressing like this! Get yourself back together! I don't like you like this!" His voice raised close to shouting without him even really realizing it until Carl cut him of.

"Yes, Thank you! You said exactly how I feel and that's also how it is. I have nothing left! Everyone I once cared has died centuries ago! I'm so powerful and practically immortal that it has lost its meaning. What do I have anymore if not even my spells?!" Invoker shouted to Magina, standing up. "And why the hell am I telling you this?" he yelled once more swinging his arms around. "Fuck!" he said turning to look away from Anti-Mage. After few seconds of silence, when Magina was trying to collect his thoughts, Carl spoke again: "And what the hell do you mean _"You don't like me like this"_?" he questioned. "We are supposed to hate each other so don't you dare to tell me something weird!"

Magina was taken aback with that. He stood up, thoughts flashing quickly through his mind: _God, I didn't really say that, right? If I did it was a mistake and just slipped. Damn it, this craziness is contagious._ "What? No, I didn't say that! I don't know what you heard but there is no way I would say that or ever like you in any level!" he exclaimed trying not to show embarrassment.

"Oh, yes you did say so!" Carl argued crossing his arms looking at Magina challenging.

" _No,_ I didn't!"

"You did!"

"I did not!"

"You did and I'm tired of this and the life itself! I'm heading back to get some sleep," Carl said turning to walk away. "If I'm lucky, I don't have to wake up tomorrow," he muttered to himself.

Magina was left alone in now almost dark forest. He looked after Invoker confused. _What the hell was all that? Am I crazy or is he suddenly more interesting. In the end I know nothing about him. What has he been doing for all these years? God,_ Magina thought resting his head on his palms, _I am crazy thinking that there could be something more to him._

Magina sighed and watched the river flowing next to him. It was a peaceful night. He started walking back.

* * *

AN: So that was the second chapter! It turned out longer than I thought. I haven't decided where this story leads but I have ideas of course. So main focus on Invoker and Anti-Mage. But I'm open to ideas. I don't make any promises but I hope we get into next chapter and possibly see the party. We want to see them drunk don't we~~. Let me know if you ship anyone!

Akasha = Queen of Pain

Lucifer = Doom

Slithice = Naga Siren

Mangix = Brewmaster

Ostarion = Wraith King

Shendelzare = Vengeful Spirit

Traxex = Drow Ranger

Jah'rakal = Troll Warlord

Davion = Dragon Knight

Nortrom = Silencer

Tresdin = Legion Commander


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I know it has been half a year already. I was shaken from my sleep to continue this when L reviewed that "Too bad you didn't continue". When I read it I felt like "What? I'm not done with this story yet!". So here we are and you can suffer from another chapter! Thank you if someone still comes back to read this new chapter!

Heroes's names at the bottom!

* * *

"A party?"

Anti-Mage had been walking outside when Nortrom had called him to come. There was a small group of people, Silencer, Omniknight, Bristleback, Bounty Hunter, Batrider and Lycan, who were chatting together. When Magina had walked closer they had told him about the party that was about to happen this evening.

"Yeah, a party!" Rigwarl said grinning quite excited. "Man, it has been such a long time from a good party."

"So, you coming?" asked Purist raising an eyebrow askingly.

"Why would they want to have a party in the middle of this mess?" Magina asked, not really understanding the idea. Did they just want to forget it for a moment? Whatever the reason, parties here never ended well.

"You know, to relax. Escape this whole thing for a minute," answered Batrider shrugging. "Don't you think it will be fun?"

Before Magina could open his mouth to answer, Nortrom was already speaking. "It will be a disaster. Mark my words." he said looking confident. Then he turned to face Anti-Mage. "You agree, right?"

Magina noded. "I do. Nothing good will come with a party," he said glancing down to his feet. Then he lifted his gaze back up and sighed quietly before saying: "But I guess I will at least check it out. I don't think me coming can make it any worse."

"At least I wouldn't mind a pint of ale," said Omniknight chuckling others joining to it.

"Right…" Magina said quietly rolling his eyes. He had never really understood the point of drinking alcohol. He had spend a lot of time living with the monks, learned so much from them and changed his way of living to fit into theirs. With their leading he had became vegetarian and for example he would never drink alcohol so much he could get drunk. "Well anyway, I'll get going, so see you," he said with a small wave of hand while he started walking away.

While Anti-Mage walked across the yard Viper passed him by hissing angrily. The creature had been really pissed of by this no-magic thing. Bad thing for them that his poison was still as strong as ever. You didn't really want to mess with Viper.

Magina reached his destination, a perfect reading stone at the further side of the yard. He sat down to the rock and took out one of the monks' dogmatic scroll and started reading it. He had read them hundreds of times and he remembered every word written into it. Still he read them over and over again. They were the only concrete thing he had left from the time with monks. He read them to relax and feel better or when simply bored. It was really therapeutic for him and he enjoyed reading them every time.

This time, however, he hadn't been reading for long when something disturbed him. He looked around and saw Phantom Lancer moving around restlessly something like twenty to thirty meters away from him. Magina shook his head a little, not caring to find out why Azwraith acted so weird.

Not many seconds later he found himself looking at the other hero again. He was clearly distressed, pacing around and turning his head from direction to another and glancing over his shoulder every once in a while.

Magina looked back at his scroll, bit his teeth and groaned. _Whatever. I'll go quickly see what's wrong. Even though I'm one hundred percent sure I will regret doing it later. I could bet all my gold that this is because of we can't use magic. Irritating._

Still Anti-Mage stood up slowly and started walking towards Azwraith. He called him while he was still good few meters away, not wanting to scare the other.

"Hey," he called which caused Phantom Lancer to turn sharply to face him full body tensed. When he saw that it was only Anti-Mage he seemed to relax a bit. "Saw you looking distressed here. Everything okay?" Magina asked crossing his arms and waiting for an answer.

"Ah, Anti-Mage, it's just you," Azwraith answered rubbing the side of his face looking tired. "Yes, I'm fine," he said looking at Magina not too convincing.

Magina raised an eyebrow, not buying. "Honestly, you don't really look like fine."

"Nah." Phantom Lancer waved his hand to stress that it was nothing. "Just somethings bothering me related to this no-magic situation. So I'm sure you are not interested," he said somewhat defensive, looking Magina hard in the eyes.

 _Called it,_ thought Magina bitterly. Frowning he said: "Why is it so hard for you all to understand that this is a very good thing for us? Magic is an abomination. It needs to be get rid of before it ruins everyone's life in this world."

"Have you seen me on the battlefield?" asked Azwraith suddenly, surprising Magina.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Because if you have, you know that I'm rarely alone. I can have so many clones you don't even have time to count them. But now I'm vulnerable and alone. This yours so awful magic happens to play a really big part in so many people's lives. Magic itself can't be bad." Now Magina has already opened his mouth to argue but Azwraith raised his voice not allowing it. "It's the same as a weapon itself can do nothing. Evil comes from the people wielding them. I don't understand how you can be so blind not to see it," he almost shouted, not really angry but irritated and disappointed.

It took a second from Magina to answer with a steady, low voice. "You're partly right. But I see that it's necessary to get rid of all those weapons so that not even evil people with rotten souls can hurt no one."

The other man gritted his teeth. "You'll never understand. Have you ever thought how much of our world was built and created with magic? You can say an estimate but most likely you would still be underestimating it."

"But it still doesn't make it right!" Anti-Mage said angrily. "It will never be the right way of doing things. Instead of using magic we should-" he was cut off by Azwraith.

"That's enough!" he said loudly, staring Magina now angrily. "I'm not going to argue with you any more because it can accomplish nothing," he said, turned around and walked away leaving Magina to stare after him, boiling with irritation.

 _Well that went just as I predicted,_ he thought annoyed. While cursing magic and everyone using it he also started walking away towards the forest.

He really needed some time meditating right now.

* * *

Many hours later Magina was walking back to their living buildings. He had been outside a long time meditating and it was already dark. He had managed to calm himself down and now he was really hungry because he had skipped the dinner.

Also he was a bit curious to see how the party was going.

When Magina walked closer to dining hall and the closer he got, the louder the music and noises got. There were many people outside chatting and laughing together pints in their hands. Some of them were also, not surprisingly, picking up fights.

On his way Magina saw Axe and decided to avoid him. The hero was drunk, loud and trying to challenge everyone to fight him. Magina didn't want any trouble.

He also saw Meepo half hanging out of the window passed out and not far away Riki throwing up.

Anti-Mage shook his head and continued walking.

When he reached the door he almost bumped into Traxex and very drunk Lyralei. The later had her other arm around Drow Ranger's shoulders and pint in the other. She was talking cheerfully to Drow, laughing and gigling every now and then. Traxex on her part was making sure Windranger wasn't going to fall, keeping one hand behind her back to stady her. She was smiling softly so Magina thought she was okay with the job.

Magina almost jumped out of their way. Traxex didn't say anything, just glanced briefly at him before she turned her attention elsewhere again. However, when Lyralei finally saw him she greeted him happily.

"Hey, Magina!" she said, freed herself from Traxex grip and came too close to Anti-Mage for his comfort. "Where have you been? I can see you haven't been at the party 'cause you look all grumpy and not happy. You should go inside and _enjoy_ yourself," she said streching.

"Um… Right. I guess I'll try that," he answered unsure what to say to the drunken girl.

"Yes. Good!" Lyralei said nodding eagerly. "Oh, you should go talking to Invoker!" she said, her eyes litting on the idea. "I think I saw him somewhere."

Magina snorted. "Hah, no way I will hang out with him. I don't know where you got that stupid idea or what you-" he was cut off when Traxex put her hand on Windranger's shoulder.

"Let's go," she said calmly but firmly staring at Magina, telling him to not start arguing.

"Fine, fine," Lyralei said grinning and taking a sip. Then she turned around to hug Drow Ranger closely. "You're such a great friend, you know that?" she said.

At that point Anti-Mage decided to leave. He passed the gigling and hugging Lyralei and Traxex who was now carefully hugging back. Then he stepped inside to the noise and heavy air.

Inside things were even crazyer. Most of the people were talking loudly and many laughs and shouts were to hear. One of the tables had been taken to serve as some sort of bar table where Brewmaster was mainly taking care of selling and pouring the drinks. That table was totally crowded and Magina decided to avoid it.

He found rather peaceful corner and took a seat. Close to him was sitting quietly Skywrath mage, Templar assasin and and Shadow Fiend was talking to Blood Seeker close by. Anti-Mage took some time to observe the hall more.

Someone, Magina didn't know who, had obviously recruited some creeps to play instruments so they could have music. Keeper of the Light, Sven, Night Stalker and Arc Warden were hanging around Naga Siren trying to convince her to sing. Slithice, loving admirers, was looking very pleased with the situation but was still refusing the pleads. From experience Magina knew that she would definitely sing at some point of night but she was just playing with the other men. Next to Naga was also Slardar who in his part didn't look too happy. He was pushing others further from Slithice if they came too close and occasionally tried to convince her to go somewhere else.

Anti-Mage now saw Silencer talking to Warlock. He looked more relaxed than usual, a pint also in his hand. Magina smiled a little watching him talk joyfully with the other hero. He wasn't so bad for a mage.

He was brought back from his thoughts by a mournful sigh coming close to him. Turning his head, Magina saw Dragonus leaning to the table his head in his palm looking miserable.

Magina sighed also. He had already regret more than few times when he had get involved with other heroes's problems. Still he felt like asking, what was the problem. His curiosity sometimes annoyed him.

Closing his eyes for a second or two and then opening them Magina faced Dragonus. "Aren't parties supposed to be fun?" he asked him raising a brow. "Why the sad face?"

Dragonus startled a little when Magina started speaking suddenly. He met his gaze and then he sighed again looking down. After that he opened his mouth.

"I- I just feel so helpless," mage said weakly sounding tired.

Magina groaned not impressed. These things were repeating themselves. He asks what's wrong, people cries after magic, he gets pissed.

"And why do you care?" he asked bitterly. "It's not like nothing permanent would happen while we have respawn. Just enjoy your pathetic life even once." He didn't really care anymore to be polite.

To Magina's surprise, Dragonus gave a sad and quiet laugh.

"I don't care about myself or my pathetic life. It doesn't matter what happens to me. It's the one I love who I'm worried about," he said miserable casting his eyes to Shendelzare who was sitting alone other side of the room. His eyes were longing for her deeply.

Magina couldn't really help but feel a little sad for the two of them. Their story was truly sad. Their fate had been so cruel and it was somewhat hard to look Dragonus's never ending love never getting a response. It would help though if he would actually do something about the matter and not just stay aside weeping.

"Right," he said slowly but not insultingly. "But nothing's wrong. There's no need for anyone to protect her.

That caused Dragonus to turn sharply to look at him clenching his fists. "I love her!" he said loud and firm staring Magina in the eyes. Luckily there was so much noise that not many people heard his outburst. Not that Magina cared. "She's my everything! My whole life! And I'm a mage. A mage without magic is nothing. Useless! If something happened, I couldn't do much. If she would get hurt because I couldn't help her, I could never forgive myself," he took deep breaths. "I- I just feel so useless and scared for her now. I need my powers so I can protect her."

Magina watched him quietly. He must admit that he really cared for the girl.

For once Magina drop the subject of no-magic. He actually wanted to help the other man. "Dragonus," he said softly, trying to sound friendly. "I think you should really talk to her."

Skywrath Mage blinked his eyes and then turned his gaze away, looking pained. "I can't," he said quietly looking down. "She hates me."

"But you should still talk. I don't know exactly what happened between you two but I feel like there's some misunderstandings. Open your heart to her. She would really need someone lighting her days."

Dragonus looked quickly at Magina then back down and then Shendelzare stuttering at the same time. "I- I'm not- she would- Shendel-" Then he stood up from the chair and muttered "I need to go," looking distant.

Magina watched him go. He really hoped he would get the courage to talk to Vengeful Spirit someday.

After Dragonus was gone Magina also stood up. He wanted to go outside to get some fresh air. On his way he almost tripped over to Venomancer who was lying on the ground probably passed out already. Magina stepped over him carefully and then turned left from the corner.

And he literally bumped into Invoker!

"Carl!" Magina cried out. He took the other man from the shoulders to keep their balance. When Magina met Invoker's eyes he saw that he wasn't looking at all like normal himself. Invoker was looking unusually happy and not arrogant.

He was also extreamly drunk.

 _Great,_ Magina thought sarcastically.

* * *

I know, not so good point to end this chapter but I felt like that if I don't get it posted now it will take another half a year… Review and keep me motivated to write more! But honestly, I am planning to finish this one day.

* * *

Anti-Mage - Magina

Nortrom - Silencer

Rigwarl - Bristleback

Purist Thunderwrath - Omniknight

Azwraith - Phantom Lancer

Traxex - Drow Ranger

Lyralei - Wind Ranger

Slithice - Naga Siren

Dragonus - Skywrath Mage

Carl - Invoker


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello all! I'm surprised if someone is still following this story and having any hope for it to continue anymore. Anyway, if there is someone, million thanks for reading it this far! Sadly, I make no promises about next chapter.

* * *

"Magina!" Invoker exclaimed a little slow. He looked unusually happy but already little sloppy due to drunkenness. "I was wondering where you were. Oh, no matter! Come, come," he had took Anti-Mage by arm and was dragging him back to the big room Magina had just been leaving. "Did you know, I mean did you _really_ know, Brewmaster has so good wines as well? You have to try some." Carl went on while pushing through the masses of creatures with bewildered Magina being dragged behind him.

Magina was way too confused to fight of Invoker's grip. He was just staring this unfamiliar person in the body of his greatest enemy.

They passed by Bristleback who was looking annoyedly at the table where Tusk was playing with cards against Faceless Void, Terrorblade and Death Prophet. As far as Magina knew those two had a history together which sometimes caused them to start a fight. Then Invoker led them pass Nature's Prophet who was trying to flirt with Enchantress, who in the other hand seemed bored on the attempts. Approaching the bar table Magina saw that Legion Commander was sitting there, idly chatting with Disruptor.

When they made their way to the counter, Carl let go of Magina's arm but moved his to Magina's shoulder instead. Magina felt very uncomfortable and tried to move a bit further away from that crazy person next to him but Carl didn't seem to notice and was almost leaning to him.

Invoker was already shouting to Mangix: "Hey, give me and my grumpy friend here two glasses of wine. The red one that I had before. Yes. Pints will do." To Magina's great relief, Invoker had let go of him and was now counting his coins to pay - that seemed to be a real challenge. When Carl had got the right amount of money he let a victorious "Aha!" and slammed the money to the table. Then it finally sank into Magina, what was going on.

"Oh no, don't buy me a drink. Seriously, I don't drink," he tried to tell the other man holding his hand up in a refusing manner. However, Carl wasn't listening.

"Stop whining and take it!" he said shoving a large pint into Magina's hand. No excuses accepted.

"You can't be serious Invoker! Honestly, I can't believe you of all the people are acting this way. Why don't you just-" he was cut of when Invoker tugged his hand to get him to come to the table that was free. Magina spilled some of the wine with sudden tug.

He followed Carl, not knowing what else to do. The pint in his hand he walked to the table Invoker had went feeling the dread creeping in. He didn't want to be here. Least with Invoker. He had to get away!

"Okay, you can sit here," Carl said to Magina pointing a chair. "No, wait. That's dirty. Someone must have spilled something on it. Here, sit in my chair. I'll get another one from the next table," he said and went to get a chair.

Invoker grabbed nearest chair from the back, sloped it so that nearly passed out Riki drop to the dirty floor. Then he swinged it to the table where Magina was still sitting utterly confused.

Carl took long but somehow still elegant sip of his wine and sighed almost looking content. Then he looked at Magina: "Come on, for once, why can't you have even little fun? Drink up!" Now there was an irritated edge on his voice.

"No thanks," Anti-Mage answered and pushed the pint little further. "You know I don't drink." Then he met Invoker's eyes. "But seems like you are having fun. Who would have guessed?"

The other man snorted. "Don't try to be smart with me, young man."

"Don't young man at me," Magina said seriously.

Carl grinned. "Hah, or what? You know compared to me most of you are practically children."

Magina frowned, not happy. "It's just really hard to think you being really old when you look like that and act like a spoiled kid."

"Oh," Invoker said grinning evilly, "so you like my looks? Can't blame you," he said and looked Magina challengingly waiting for the response.

However, Anti-Mage didn't allow him to get any amusing response but he continued like Carl hadn't said anything. "Like a spoiled kid who had lost his favourite toy. What? Was your toy taken away? Are you going to cry?" he mocked Invoker, changing his voice as if he would be talking to a child.

He had crossed the line. Invoker stiffened and looked at Magina. For a second Carl had a look on his face like he couldn't believe that Magina had really gone there. It was gone before Magina could really register it and was replaced by growing anger and rage. Carl had lost some colour from his face and he was looking somewhere down so Magina wasn't able to see his face behind the hair.

" _Geez, he gets pissed quickly,"_ Anti-Mage thought surprised. _"I wonder, if that was really clever. Not that I would ever regret hurting Invoker when a have a chance but still. Maybe this time I shouldn't have… "_ Magina was thinking while Invoker was taking deeper and deeper breaths and has started to shake a little. Looked like he was about to explode.

"You… You…. _Anti-Mage_... " Carl said still facing down with quiet and unsteady voice but there was danger in it that Magina did not miss. "You do this. You hit where it hurts the most. Tell me, _Anti-Mage,_ " he said the name with sudden bitterness and disgust that it made Magina almost to shiver, "why do you hate me?" Carl continued calmly and clearly and now raised his head to look Magina straight in the eyes. His face was calm and nothing out of ordinary but Magina knew that it was only a mask hiding the boiling emotions.

He didn't like where this was going.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Invoker said still calmly and faked a small smile to Magina. "Answer!" he said sharply raising his voice.

After few long seconds Magina answered. "You represent everything I hate and loathe in this world. That it's."

"Oh I do," Invoker answered nodding his head a bit few times before his face turned into terrible, angry grin and he stood up knocking the chair down. It clattered loudly while Carl shouted to Magina: "And that's it!" He had left his hands leaning on the table so that now he was looming over it threateningly. Many heads were turned to look at them to see what was going on and what had caused the outburst.

"Have you ever actually thought that there is more to people than can they do magic or not?! But please, tell me what so horrible have I ever done? Of course I have made my mistakes and have my darker secrets but so does everyone here! Most of my life I have lived slow and peaceful life. Only difference to other great mages is that I know my powers and I'm fucking proud of them! At this point they are everything I am. Everything that's left of me. I actually brag a lot about them and I know I'm egoistic. That's because you, you normal people are so worthless! It won't take too long until most of you are dead and forgotten. So why bother? Why would I bother to be interested in other people when everyone dies so quickly. That means they are worthless! With their short lives they are just stupid, loud and ignorant. And I'm fucking tired of this shit!" Invoker still shouted face red to Magina.

Everyone in the room was now quietly following the situation going on. Many of them were most likely hoping for a fight so that maybe they could join. In any other situation Magina would have felt awkward under everyone's stares but now he didn't even notice them. All he could focus on was a man shouting to him.

Invoker then turned around and strode to the door. On his way he knocked glasses down from tables and they shattered to pieces when hitting the ground. He kicked two empty chairs and even went as far as to flip a small table over while screaming out of anger and frustration at the same time. Before exiting the large room, he turned around and shouted as loudly as he could to everyone in the room.

"You heard me! Worthless! All of you! You are nothing compared to me, the mighty Invoker. There are legends telling about me while you will be forgotten sooner than you know. Ignorant fools!" he roared and strode out of the sight.

Everyone in the room were quietly staring at the door from where Invoker had just left. After few moments some of them turned to stare at Magina, some started snicker and some talk about what just happened. Distressing feeling soon left the room and people continued having fun at their party.

However, distress was not leaving Anti-Mage. He felt bad. He knew he shouldn't, not for someone like him. But he did. Magina slowly stood up and started following the mess Carl has left behind when leaving.

* * *

Brewmaster - Mangix

Invoker - Carl

Anti-Mage - Magina


End file.
